


多瑙河畔

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *国设R18（虽然并没有认真ghs，不香），背景是西班牙王位继承战争期间的布莱尼姆战役，野外，流血表现有，提及波旁组注意（亲分基本是无辜被cue）。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	多瑙河畔

这一切像是一场梦。他坐在马背上，四下逃散的骑兵洪水般呼啸着涌过他的身侧，无数张被惊恐、仓皇与不安扭曲的脸庞，马匹痛苦地嘶叫挣扎，跌落的士兵很快消失在争先恐后奔逃的马蹄下，或是淹没在冰凉幽深的河水里，大片尘土浩浩荡荡地飞扬起来，迷了他的眼睛。

他没有见过这般光景已经很久了，就算有，也不是以这样的心态，挫败的、沮丧的、心灰意冷的。很长一段时间里，他才是那个逼得敌军胆裂败走的人，他无疑是最不可一世的胜利者，坐在马背上像是据着最高的王位，尤爱欣赏不自量力的军队狼狈逃窜的模样，就像看着妄图扑灭太阳火焰的傻子。

或许我才是傻子，他慢悠悠地想。操着英语和德语的联军循着鼓乐声混进逃兵里，刺刀没入血肉的声音被放大数倍传进他的耳朵，逐渐逼近的炮火声震耳欲聋。

他失败了，这是一次久违的格外可怕的失败，甚至不必等到统计伤亡损失就能明白。张皇奔逃的军队不再是他的骄傲，他看着这些曾是精锐的骑兵们，仿佛看到那张肖想已久的诱人地图被裹挟着在马蹄和枪炮之下灰飞烟灭。他提起枪勒转马头，试图作最后的尝试。

鲜血，悲鸣，惊慌，恐惧。他的手臂已经麻木，瞳孔里映出赤红的落日。漂浮着数具尸体的多瑙河近岸是与落日同样的红，河水依旧流淌得无声无息，尸横遍野的河畔，唯有他分毫未伤。

不，他抬起眼睛。还有一个。那个人一袭红衫鲜艳得刺目，同他一样坐在马背上，直到这场战斗的最后余音也逐渐消散殆尽。他们之间的距离不算近也不算远，正好能看清对方的面容。无声的寂静席卷了血腥味尚未散去的战场，他们在这里沉默地打量彼此，谁也没有动哪怕一下，仿佛隔着遥远的距离在揣测中继续博弈较量。

“你赢了。”他低声说。那人显然不可能听见。

他握紧缰绳转身。就像是花尽全身力气勉力维系的人体天平突然失衡，他猛然离去的动作打破了这份微妙的平静。一切都发生得很突然，一声枪响在身后猛然迸裂，背部的剧痛在转瞬间直达大脑，疼得他目眦欲裂。

“我没有准许你离开，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟的声音一如记忆里的凉薄淡漠，听不出任何起伏，“你是我的俘虏。”

他被狠狠揪住袖口拽了下来，不断渗血的背部撞上了地面。亚瑟跳下马，黑色长靴停在他面前，再往上是笔挺的白色马裤，红得让人眼睛疼的军装外套，以及那双冰冷的、平静的绿色眼睛，如结满寒霜的层层秋林。

弗朗西斯闭上了眼睛。他感到亚瑟在他身上跨坐下来，按住他的肩膀。

“看着我。”

他没有动弹。

“看着我！”

亚瑟加重语气重复了一遍，手上的力气越来越大。他似乎有些生气。弗朗西斯从喉中溢出一声冷笑，睁开眼睛的同时坐起身，不等亚瑟反应就往他脸上招呼。他没有丝毫手软。亚瑟无声地挨了这一拳，白皙的脸颊立刻红了半边，燃烧般地疼。弗朗西斯不声不响地躺回去，神色格外冷静，就像刚才打这一拳的不是他。

亚瑟竟然没有生气。他甚至微笑起来，弯起的唇角与半边通红的脸和依旧冰凉的眸子一道落入弗朗西斯眼里，诡异的艳丽。

“你生气了？”他轻轻问道，用极度温柔的语气，像是情人的耳语。

弗朗西斯挑起眉毛：“不，我只是厌恶你。”

“为什么？”亚瑟不依不饶地问，“因为我让你蒙受了耻辱？因为你不肯把我放在眼里？因为我碍了你的好事？”

“都有，我亲爱的。”弗朗西斯从善如流，“我不明白，我何德何能让你怨恨到如此地步，无论我想做什么，你总是不肯让我如愿。如果没有你，我早就让安东尼奥——”

“你早就让安东尼奥跟你结婚了，是吗？”亚瑟打断了他。

弗朗西斯眯起眼睛：“你很努力。”背部的伤口几乎已经完全愈合，他感到不断流失的血液和气力又开始一点一滴地回流到他的身体里。他腰部发力，试图坐起身来。

亚瑟敏锐地察觉到这一点，他眼睛也没眨一下，抽出刺刀刺进弗朗西斯的肩膀。剧痛驱使弗朗西斯嚎叫着躺回地面，他面色苍白，发丝凌乱地贴在他不断渗出汗水的脸上，仿佛十字架上受难的圣像。

“我很努力？是的，我就是为了阻止这个而来的。”亚瑟冷冷地拔出刺刀，喷涌而出的鲜血溅上他鲜红的夹棉外套，看起来依然干干净净。弗朗西斯痛苦地抽着冷气，任凭亚瑟微微俯下身完全压制他无力动弹的身体。

“你想跟安东尼奥结婚，是吗？没有人会同意的。”

伤口渗出的血液将弗朗西斯的军服染红了一大片，他看起来狼狈极了，除了心脏还在跳动，引以为傲的脸还没有被踩踏得面目全非，他跟那些横七竖八倒在地上的尸体没有任何不同。多瑙河傍晚的潮湿空气混合着浓烈的血腥味钻进他的鼻腔里，他勉力使神色显得泰然自若，嘴里依然不忘激怒坐在自己身上的英国人：“我知道。但你们没办法阻止。”

“我们没办法阻止？我没办法阻止？”亚瑟嗤笑一声，“你真有意思，弗朗西斯，要我提醒你再回忆一遍今天的失败吗？你真是想跟他结婚想疯了。”

“没有人不想把他纳入自己麾下，除了你，可怜的亚瑟，因为你做不到。”弗朗西斯慢悠悠地说，“你知道，他能带给我很多，黄金、军队、土地、港口，他的王室绝嗣了，非常理想的婚姻对象。”

亚瑟沉默了一阵。

“他能带给你很多？”他突然有些不耐烦起来，冰凉的手指灵巧地掀开弗朗西斯的外套，在衬衫底下勾住裤腰，“什么都能吗？”

噢，又来了。弗朗西斯连眼皮都懒得抬一下。他很清楚亚瑟想要做什么，无非是他们过去干过无数次的那档子事，那时他们关系还不错，常常在谈判桌上当着众人一本正经地交涉，四条腿却在桌下不安分地纠缠在一起，又或是刚刚熄灭了接待使团的宴会上的蜡烛，亚瑟就在门后递给他嘴唇。

那的确是一段快活日子，无论是床上还是床下。但那显然不包括现在。

“走开，亚瑟。”他恹恹地说，“我现在不想干那事。”

亚瑟对他微笑，毫不客气地扯下他的裤子，弗朗西斯被骤然袭来的凉意激得打了一个寒颤。亚瑟上身微微前倾撑着弗朗西斯股间的地面，两条腿在屁股下折起，不由分说地扶住弗朗西斯的腿，支起他的膝盖。

“你会想的。”

他迅速低下头去含住弗朗西斯的前端，那些还没出口的阻拦和脏话到嘴边立刻化作一声喟叹。弗朗西斯没有说谎，他一点心情也没有，下身那团毫无精神地软着。但亚瑟似乎很有耐心，他的动作很轻，嘴唇细致地裹住齿缘，带着孩童试探未知一般的小心翼翼，绕过腿根的手掌将未被含入口腔的柱身和囊袋包覆着轻轻揉弄。

这不是亚瑟第一次做出这样的尝试，事实上亚瑟的口活还是弗朗西斯教会他的，那时他还很生涩，稍不注意便用牙齿把弗朗西斯刮得吱哇乱叫，但弗朗西斯对他就像他现在卖力想使弗朗西斯硬起来一样耐心。亚瑟显得非常尽心尽力，舌尖轻轻按压着前端，极尽温柔地吞咽吸吮，下半部分也被照顾得同样周到，仿佛一个展示着所学试图邀赏的好学生。温暖包裹着下身的口腔给予了弗朗西斯带着钝痛的快感，他觉得有些恍惚，眼睛游移着微微抬起来。

亚瑟的脑袋埋在他两腿之间，粗糙的金色头发挠得他的腿根有些难耐的微弱痒意，他看不见亚瑟的脸。视线上移，亚瑟不知什么蹭掉了自己的裤子，屁股在弗朗西斯眼前高高撅起来，赤色外套掩不住的雪白臀尖在视野尽头裸露着摇晃，大胆夺目的放荡。

他是故意的吗？一百多年来他们在床上实在过于契合，就像弗朗西斯很清楚如何让亚瑟得到最不可控的欢愉，亚瑟也完全知道该怎样使弗朗西斯兴奋得绷不住裤子。弗朗西斯觉得全身的血液涨潮一般涌上来，他有些热，性器在亚瑟细致温柔的撩拨下慢慢硬得发疼。

亚瑟显然也注意到了这一点。他抬起头，似笑非笑地看着弗朗西斯，因反复摩擦变得红肿的嘴唇分外扎眼。

“你瞧，我说过，你会很愿意的。”

弗朗西斯叹了一口气：“你的技术比以前好多了。跟谁练的？”

“是你教得好。”亚瑟大言不惭地回答。他忽然又笑了，手掌缓缓撸动弗朗西斯的性器，嘴唇微不可察地抿了一下。

“他会为你做这些吗？”

“他？”

“安东尼奥。他会为你做这些吗？”

弗朗西斯状似疑惑地拧起眉毛：“问这个干什么？很重要吗？”

亚瑟不再说话了。他自下而上亲吻弗朗西斯的柱身，嘴唇一张就又将它包裹进去。这次他吞得更多，已经发硬的性器压迫着口腔内壁，在两颊挤出一个鼓起的弧度。粗糙的舌苔碾过铃口，吸吮舔舐的力度被他拿捏得很好，细密的快感一阵一阵涌上来，弗朗西斯像是在欲海中沉浮的船只，他止不住地喘息，亚瑟掌着他的舵。

他不明白。不久之前亚瑟大获全胜，往他身上开枪捅刀的时候毫不犹豫，像是一个最无情的杀手，现在他跪坐在自己身前，不知廉耻地翘起屁股，服侍着他的欲望的样子像一个最乖巧的雏妓。掠夺、羞辱、关押、奴隶，弗朗西斯对待俘虏的方式无非是这几种，他看不明白这个胜利者对俘虏的处置。

高潮临界的时候亚瑟赶忙退了出来，但晚了一些，浓稠的精液一半射在嘴里，一半溅在脸上。亚瑟被呛得止不住地咳，被情欲烧红的脸颊映着夕阳越发灼热滚烫，唇角溢出的白浊同脸上的一起缓缓淌下，浸湿了玫瑰色的唇瓣。

亚瑟用手抹去脸上的液体，他的动作很慢，从下往上、手指一根一根地抹得很干净，残留的透明痕迹微微反射着光。他毫不在意地张开双腿，对着弗朗西斯将沾满精液的手指插入自己的后穴。最隐秘的部位就在弗朗西斯眼前，他能清晰地看见那地方微微翕张，仿佛亟待什么东西填满。他的目光落在幽深处，靠近穴口的地方能隐约瞥见淡粉色的肠肉。

弗朗西斯移开了眼睛。那点精液根本不够开拓尚还干涩的甬道，亚瑟扩张得很费力，他放肆地呻吟着，刚才因吹箫被蹭得通红的嘴唇像绽开的蔷薇花苞，分外鲜艳诱人。弗朗西斯伸出手，想要抹去他唇角未擦净的精液痕迹。

手指落在唇瓣上的时候，亚瑟反而叫得更欢，连手上的动作都凶狠了几分，三两下差点喘不过气来。他不得不暂时停下自我抚慰的动作，红润的舌尖伸出来，蜻蜓点水般轻轻触碰了一下弗朗西斯的指尖。

弗朗西斯的手颤抖了一下。

“我问你，他会为你做这些吗？”

他像一个固执的孩子，不满地皱起脸，不依不饶地追问着始终没能得到解答的困惑。他的脸颊轮廓与精瘦的身体不同，带着婴儿似的圆润，无端生出孩童般的稚气。自从第一次见到他的那一天起，他的脸就一直是这样，一百年、两百年、四百年，弗朗西斯的脸颊轮廓在漫长的岁月里逐渐磨出了棱角，下巴长出了淡青色的胡茬，亚瑟依然是那张四百多年前的脸庞，一如当初那个小小的孩子。

相当长的时间里，这就是弗朗西斯对亚瑟的定义。意气用事的、不知天高地厚的孩子。他知道亚瑟一直喜欢找他的麻烦，三番两次越过海峡挑衅，就连他跟别人激战的时候也总要跑来趁火打劫，一个幼稚的臭小鬼，凭着一己好恶执拗地跟他高唱反调，总是看不清真正的形势。后来他们的关系缓和了，甚至可以说是很好，他跟亚瑟接吻，跟他做爱，从一无所知的处子开始慢慢引导。他很享受这段关系，就像在白纸上肆意打上自己的烙印，一如初见的那数十年。但他对亚瑟的定义从来不曾改变，现在他觉得这个孩子有些有趣，但也仅此而已。他抱着亚瑟跟抱着别的情人没有任何差别，他的心脏不会因为亚瑟跟他完全契合的身体跳得快上几拍，他跟亚瑟做爱就像例行公事，不过是用他喜欢的性爱的方式维系一段同盟关系。他在亚瑟的眼底看到埋藏在最深处的憧憬，他知道自己能做到。

直到今天，亚瑟毫不留情地射中他、神色冷漠地捅伤他，伏在他身上解开他的裤子，他才惊觉亚瑟早已不是那个让人肆意涂抹的孩子。亚瑟把脑袋埋在他腿间的时候他开始恍惚地回忆，亚瑟是在什么时候长成了这样的身形。他有些难过。他发现他的脑海里完全没有这个印象。

他已经太久、太久没有好好看过英格兰了。

弗朗西斯无声地叹气，安抚似的抚摸亚瑟不安分乱翘的发梢。

“你要知道，我跟安东尼奥打了太久的仗，我想跟他结婚，他却像你们一样反对。”

“如果我是你，我会反思一下为什么所有人都这样恨我。”

“你也恨我吗，亚瑟？”弗朗西斯笑了一下，“噢，我差点忘了，你刚刚从我这里得到一场空前的胜利，你恨不得杀了我——可是你现在在做什么呢，嗯？”

亚瑟笑起来，舌尖在弗朗西斯的手指上打着圈。

“我在物尽其用。”

“原来你喜欢这样处置俘虏。”

“我愿意怎么处置俘虏是我的事。”

潮湿的舌头将弗朗西斯按在唇瓣上的手指含住，情人一般缠绵。亚瑟吸吮舔舐的动作一如既往地温柔小心，孩子似的脸上泛着潮红，睫毛乖巧地垂下，投出一片淡淡的影子。他看起来很安静，仿佛一只温顺的小猫，舌苔有些刺人，舌尖翻搅着唾液带出的晶亮看得弗朗西斯心痒难耐。

亚瑟试图引诱他，弗朗西斯非常确定。他可没有教过他这些。这不像是一个大获全胜者会对手下败将做出的行为，却是亚瑟会对弗朗西斯做出的行为。仿佛赌气似的要将过去弗朗西斯在自己身上游刃有余的引导全部讨回来，亚瑟用自己的所有过往经验引诱他，就像一个笨拙的少年试图勾引风月老手那样大胆又好笑。

但他成功了。弗朗西斯慢慢把食指和中指都伸进亚瑟嘴里，反客为主地狠狠按压搅动。柔软的舌头被他捻在指间摩挲，向下稍一用力，嘴唇便被迫完全张开，他熟稔地在湿热的口腔里肆意妄为，如同掰开花苞碾压着最深处娇嫩的花蕊。亚瑟前倾着身子，他被弗朗西斯玩弄得无力挣扎，喉咙里模模糊糊溢出支离破碎的呻吟，含不住的唾液从嘴角流下来，一片晶亮牵丝横流。

弗朗西斯抽出手指，亚瑟从鼻腔里发出一声粘腻的喘息，有些疑惑地看着他。那双淡漠凉薄的绿眼睛像一块终于被焐热的寒玉，在情欲里泡出热腾腾的水汽来，蒸得眼里雾蒙蒙地有些泛红。

不该是这样的。数个钟头前与他对垒的敌人，在放干他最骄傲、最不可战胜的军队的血液后，以胜利者的身份，在尸横遍野的战场同他交欢，温柔缠绵得像是一个从未想过与他交恶的好情人。

弗朗西斯咬着牙，湿漉漉的手指毫不怜惜地狠狠插入刚刚被亚瑟自己开拓到一半的后穴。

“告诉我，你是怎么想的？在恨我的同时还想着跟我做爱吗？我们曾经在床上相处得很愉快？”

他的动作太过突然，进入得又太深，亚瑟疼得全身蜷缩起来，低沉的喘息陡然变成高昂的淫叫。他软着腰伏在弗朗西斯身上，后穴因突如其来入侵的异物微微紧缩，绞得弗朗西斯无法再进入半分。

“……是很愉快。”亚瑟断断续续地回答，白花花的腿根在弗朗西斯手边颤抖得厉害。他还有余裕给弗朗西斯一个嘲讽的微笑，“不管怎么说，我并不讨厌。”

他喘了一口气，搭上弗朗西斯的手腕：“轻一些。我以为你最瞧不起粗鲁的做法。”

“如果你没有给我添乱，我会像以前一样体贴。”

“你说的添乱是指什么？”亚瑟有些入迷地看着弗朗西斯在他身下进出的手指，稍微抽出的时候会带出湿滑的肠肉。“我坏了你想跟安东尼奥结婚的好事？”

“我知道，你不愿意，所以你拼了命地打这场仗，简直像是争风吃醋。你真是爱嫉妒。”

“放屁。”亚瑟骂道，但他的尾音陡然尖细地上扬起来，因为弗朗西斯抠住了他的肠壁。

“你看，你这样就像是恼羞成怒。”弗朗西斯冷冷地说，“我知道，找我的麻烦是你的爱好。”

他似乎又成了一百多年前的弗朗西斯，对性事一无所知的亚瑟在他眼里不过是个有趣的小孩。他突然又失去了兴致，就像他有时也更愿意躺着被人伺候，在给予他战败的耻辱后逼迫他与自己做爱的亚瑟固然让人觉得新鲜，现在他也觉得有些烦了。这是一个任性的孩子，现在也依然是，他不能总是满足这孩子莫名其妙的要求。于是他抽出手指，甚至懒得多看亚瑟一眼，尽管他已经发泄过一次的下身又一次硬得发疼，尽管堆叠的肠肉千方百计地挽留他。

弗朗西斯再次躺了回去。被仔细开拓过的后穴忽然空了，在他面前用力收紧又迫切地张开，透明的淫液把穴口浸得柔软湿滑。

亚瑟咳嗽了两声，在喘息的余韵里轻轻笑起来。

“你还在气我让你吃了败仗。”

他扶着弗朗西斯依然在空气中硬挺着的性器，抬起屁股慢慢坐了下去。

几乎是在前端刚进去的时候他就痛苦地皱着脸叫了起来。后穴仅仅是用手指就着精液和唾液开拓过，要容纳更加粗硬的性器还很困难。但亚瑟没有任何放弃的意思，他坚决地、缓慢地坐下去，直到完全将弗朗西斯吞没，外套下摆盖在他折起的大腿上。

他们谁也没有动。甬道仍然有些干涩，弗朗西斯感到肠壁微微蠕动着试图将他赶出去，他差点射了出来。亚瑟似乎被顶得太深，正在大口大口地喘气。他仰起头，露出一段纤细的脖颈，下面隐隐连接着锁骨和肩膀之间深深的凹陷。他的腿根有些痉挛，深色的性器埋在雪白的两腿之间，极为刺眼的色差，再往上是同样刺眼的鲜红。

弗朗西斯觉得喉咙发干。他不愿去想这是为什么，移开了眼睛。

亚瑟似乎终于缓过劲来，慢慢开始动起了腰。

许久不曾碰过的后穴有些过于紧致，但它对弗朗西斯实在太过熟悉，无论是手指还是下身那根。像是终于回忆起过去无数次耳鬓厮磨的甜蜜交合，甬道在反复的摩擦间渐渐放松，进出慢慢变得顺畅。肠肉争先恐后包裹上来，一层盖过一层地缠住弗朗西斯，亚瑟几乎脱了力，垂着眼帘有一下没一下地呻吟着。他的腿根被弗朗西斯掐得泛红，又隐隐透出些青紫色来。  
他在痛楚和愉悦交织的感官中呜咽着咬住唇，眼里像是含着一汪水：“你还在生气。”

他看起来像一只受了欺负的猫儿。弗朗西斯觉得好笑。明明自己才是被他用枪支和刺刀击伤的受害者，明明自己才是战败受辱的俘虏，现在反倒像是他在逼迫亚瑟。这个高傲自大又不知廉耻的胜利者似乎并不认为自己应该得到这样的冷待。

“你到底在想什么？”

他挺腰向上顶，亚瑟差点向后倒去。他承受着弗朗西斯在身体里毫无章法的冲撞——那可以说是几乎没有任何技巧，完全是带着恨意的、报复式的泄愤，没有半点体贴——叫喘花去了他的全部力气，他用力扣住弗朗西斯的肩膀，差点背过气去。他当然没有听到弗朗西斯的问话，他的脑子里像是灌进了无穷无尽的海水，汹涌地盖住他的全部神志，他沉没在海底，所有的声音都被隔绝在外，就连呼吸也快要忘记了。

弗朗西斯射在他身体里的时候他还有些恍惚，精液注入肠肉里，带来一种久违却又熟悉的奇异感受。软下来的性器还没有完全退出去，他们保持着身体相连的姿势继续沉默，一个望着平静的多瑙河，一个望着暮色四合的天空，视线悠远地没有相交。

亚瑟并不关心自己明天会不会突然发热，反正也很快就能自愈。他的全部目的都达成了：打赢这场攸关的仗，很快就能与罗德里赫汇合；弗朗西斯一直以来的幻想破灭了，他还要让手下败将与他做爱，毕竟战胜者总是有权利随意处置自己的战利品。

“你不会成功的。”他说。

弗朗西斯反驳：“我会成功的。”

他很清楚这只是一时口舌之快。他想到自己是如何从数年前就开始计划好了一切，又是如何被亚瑟突然闯入全盘打乱，连呼吸都有些不平稳。他的身体还沉浸在尚未散尽的高潮里，心里却不留半点温存。他知道这场性事恰恰是服从了亚瑟的愿望。

罪魁祸首对此毫无知觉。亚瑟俯下身吻他，很轻、很短促，像是露水轻轻滴在花瓣上。弗朗西斯没有拒绝。

他有些累了，现在只想睡一觉。

**Author's Note:**

> *西班牙王位继承战争，被称为“太阳王的梦碎”，即路易十四企图联统西班牙的愿望，此战后法国失去了独霸欧陆的优势。虽然西班牙王位由波旁继承了，但法西不得合并。布莱尼姆战役是其中的一场标志性战役，发生在多瑙河附近，由英国的马尔伯勒公爵和为哈堡效力的欧根亲王领导大败法巴（巴伐利亚）联军，因此英国人很喜欢吹。丘吉尔称此战“改变了欧洲命运的轴线”（有夹带私货的嫌疑，因为马尔伯勒公爵是他祖宗）。  
> APH里对于国家之间的婚姻定位模糊，不过明确说过罗德里赫结过很多次婚，这显然是指哈堡。因此我猜测欧洲王室通过婚姻法和继承法对别的领地进行联合统治（哈堡常用手段）是APH里国家婚姻的表现形式之一，所以这里设定西王战争是弗朗西斯想跟安东尼奥结婚。由于这场仗英国人打得特别努力（出于战略考量，西班牙虽然在三十年战争后逐渐衰落，但其国力还是让人忌惮，因此各国不愿看到法西合并），所以我加了亿点cp滤镜。  
> 在原本的构想里是想写得更病娇更胃疼一点的，不过真正写出来又是另一回事hhh懒得再修了，看得爽就好，看得不爽也不要找我（


End file.
